Have I Lost Him Forever?
by countrygirluk56
Summary: Hetty's reaction to the final events of the off-the-books mission in Mexico. ** Spoiler to Season 9 finale ** Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA which is the propery of CBS, Shane Brennan and R Scott Gemmill. Thanks for allowing them to come out and play in our stories.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ** Spoiler for Season 9 Finale ** _How I imagine Hetty would react after witnessing the final events of the ill fated mission. This is intended as a one off but if anyone wants me to continue, please review and let me know although I'm aware that others are writing a continuance to the finale._

Have I Lost Him Forever?

Hetty stood with Nell and Eric watching the action being transmitted to them via mini cameras worn by the team and listened to the shouts of urgency through the comms as they anxiously awaited the outcome of the off-the-books mission in Mexico which appeared to be in danger of going seriously wrong.

Kensi and Deeks had delivered Derrick into the arms of his mother, EAD Shay Mosley, who was waiting in the helicopter at the primary evacuation site to take him home. They then raced back to rescue Callen and Sam who had laid down covering fire allowing Kensi to escape with Derrick. Callen and Sam subsequently escaped the ranch on horseback and had met up with the SUV Kensi was driving. Hetty breathed a sigh of relief and muttered 'Thank God' when she heard over the comms that Callen and Sam were safe and had been picked up with the team driving frantically to the secondary evacuation site.

As they rounded a bend on the dirt track, they discovered their path was blocked by the General and his men. As Kensi kicked the SUV into reverse in an attempt to get away, Callen, Sam and Deeks all shouted warnings as they recognised what the General's men had aimed at them. The shouts of urgency as well as a shouted warning of "incoming" from Sam were heard by those in the Ops Centre followed by an explosion. The screen went blank only displaying a signal lost notification.

Nell and Eric both gasped and looked shocked. They frantically called out each team member's name in turn. No one answered. The comms link was silent.

Hetty's eyes widened in horror and she closed her eyes in an attempt to hide the tears that were forming. She could not believe what she had just witnessed. She felt an overwhelming feeling of dread and Hetty staggered out of the Ops Centre to the sounds of Eric and Nell desperately trying to raise the team.

Hetty made her way to Mosley's office and collapsed down on the couch, her legs no longer able to hold her or take her any further. She sat with her head in her hands trying to erase the image that was burnt in her mind's eye. Had she just witnessed the deaths of her agents? Each one of them was special to her but there was one whom meant more to her than life itself and that was Callen, the unruly lad she had taken into her home and heart all those years ago, who had grown into a fine man and excellent agent. He was an intricate part of Hetty's life but no one fully knew or understood their relationship although a few had an idea. Mosley, the person ultimately responsible for this disaster, was one of those who knew because Hetty had told her when Mosley was trying to justify her reasoning behind sending the team on the mission. Mosley had said that Hetty would not understand because she was doing this for her son, to get him back after he was abducted by his father, Spencer Williams five years previously. Hetty had told her that on the contrary she understood only too well as Callen was the closest she would ever have to a son. Mosley appeared genuinely shocked at the admission.

Tears of grief were streaming down Hetty's face and her heart was breaking. She could not bring herself to believe that he was gone but her eyes did not deceive her. The SUV had been hit by rockets fired from rocket launchers. How could anyone survive an attack such as that? If he were gone, how could she continue to work at NCIS let alone with the person responsible for the ill-fated mission and therefore his death?

When Hetty was in Vietnam, held hostage and being ransomed to the highest bidder, it was the belief that her boy was actively searching for her and that he would not rest until he did which kept her hopes alive. Taking a little comfort from that memory Hetty wiped the tears from her face and took out a handkerchief and blew her nose. She sat up straight on the couch and a look of determination came over her face. Until she received definite proof that Callen was dead, she would repay his trust in her and fight to get him, and his team mates, back. She owed him much more, but she at least she could continue to have hope that he, and hopefully the others, had survived. She stood up, run her fingers over her hair and straightened her jacket. She had things to do and no amount of moping would bring about a result. As she prepared to go back to work, Hetty made a vow to herself that she would not rest until she found Callen or his body.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed. I've decided to continue with the story. Here's what happens next.

Chapter 2

Following her melt down at the tragedy she had just witnessed, Hetty pulled herself up to her full height of 4 foot 9 inches, walked over to Mosley's desk and sat down ready to make some phone calls. Hetty was still not convinced her legs would carry her down to her own office and she was content not to be in plain sight of the rest of the office. After making the numerous calls, one of which was to Director Vance, Hetty got up and went back to the Ops Centre, pausing at the doors out of range of the automatic sensors and took a deep breath before she entered.

Hetty could see that Nell had been crying and Eric had been shaken to his core by what he had witnessed. Hetty knew only too well what they were experiencing but if they were to help their colleagues then they would have to put aside their emotions and get on with the job. There would be time enough for grief if their fears were realised.

"Miss Jones, Mr Beale, have you had any luck raising anyone?" Hetty asked.

Nell could not bring herself to speak but Eric answered "No, there's been nothing. I've been trying to raise them on the sat phone but nothing as yet."

"Well, please keep trying. We mustn't lose hope" said Hetty with as much confidence as she could muster. "I've made a few calls and I'm hoping something will come of it."

Back in Mexico, Callen was the first one of the quartet to regain consciousness. His mind was fuzzy and he was immediately aware of the blood trickling down the side of his face and a burning sensation on his left shoulder. He tentatively moved his head to look around him and was shocked by what he saw for the SUV was in flames and his three team mates were still out cold. Callen moved and reached out to Sam who was closest to him, reaching to find the carotid artery in his neck. Callen breathed a sigh of relief as Sam was alive. Callen shook Sam by the shoulder and was relieved to hear him groan.

"Sam. Sam, are you okay?" Callen shouted urgently against the roar of the flames. "Wake up! We gotta get out of here."

Sam opened his eyes and looked around him his eyes still foggy from being unconscious. He groaned and muttered "I've been better. What the hell happened?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Callen a little concerned as it was Sam who had shouted the warning. "We got hit by a rocket. We gotta get out of here and quickly." Callen moved so that he could look around him. The only option he could see was to get out through the back window as the vehicle was resting on its side and the front of SUV was engulfed in fire with more flames licking around the side of it as well. "I'll get the back window out. Can you move?" Callen was vaguely aware of Sam's nod as he continued "You need to try and rouse the others" and saw Sam inch forward to reach Deeks and Kensi.

Using his right shoulder Callen was able to push out the rear window and was relieved to see that the flames had not reached it yet. "Sam, how are they?" Callen asked.

"Deeks isn't good but Kensi's coming round" replied Sam.

"Okay. Can you move Deeks? The rear window's out now" said Callen urgently.

"We shouldn't move him. I don't know what injuries he as" said Sam.

"We don't have time to assess them Sam" answered Callen. "The car's gonna blow any minute so we need to get out of here pronto or it's game over for all of us." Callen was pleased to see Sam inch backwards, his hands under Deeks' armpits pulling him towards the rear of the vehicle. When he got closer Callen was able to assist and they got Deeks outside. "I noticed a dry river bed or something over there" said Callen pointing. "We need to take cover there and try and figure out what to do. Get Deeks over there. I'll get Kensi and as many weapons as I can. We'll need them."

Callen crawled back inside the vehicle ignoring the pain in his shoulder and the flames that were starting to lick all around him. He reached the front of the SUV to find Kensi struggling to get out. "Callen, I'm trapped. I can't get my foot out" she said panic starting to rise in her voice.

"It's okay Kensi" said Callen calmly. "I'll get you out. I'm not gonna leave you." He edged forward and ran his hand down Kensi's shin until he found her foot. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realised that although the front of the vehicle was destroyed, it was not crushing Kensi's foot. It was only the bottom of her bootleg jeans that was snagged on a ragged piece of metal. Callen reached for his knife and soon released Kensi's foot by cutting the material. "You're free Kens. Now get out of here. I'll follow you out" he said. He felt her move out of the driver's seat but she hesitated. "Kensi go!" he yelled. "I'll be right behind you. Keep low and get to the trench behind us. Sam and Deeks are there."

Kensi reached the trench to find Sam and Deeks who was still unconscious. "Deeks!" she shouted and knelt down beside him grabbing his hand, tears starting to fall.

"He's okay" said Sam. "His pulse is strong and he's got no broken bones that I can see. Certainly not legs or arms though he could have broken ribs. What about you? Are you hurt?" asked Sam.

Wiping her eyes, Kensi said "Cuts and bruises and a couple of burns but I think I'm okay." Kensi looked at Sam for the first time and noticed blood coming from his leg. "Sam, you're bleeding!"

"Damn" said Sam "I guess I've opened the gunshot wound again. I'll be okay. I wish I'd grabbed the first aid kit."

"Perhaps Callen'll pick it up" replied Kensi. "Does it need a tourniquet? I've got a belt" she said reaching to remove it from her jeans.

"Thanks Kens" said Sam as she placed it round his thigh and tightened it causing Sam to grit his teeth against the pain.

"How much time do we have?" asked Kensi, her professionalism kicking in.

"Some. They're not gonna get close to the vehicle whilst it's burning, the heat's too intense. They'll have to wait until it dies down a lot before they can get close enough to see whether anyone survived. You can bet they'll come looking for us if they don't see any bodies. We can't assume they'll believe we were burnt into nothing" said Sam. In spite of her toughness, Kensi still shuddered at the thought.

Callen inched back out and turned around. He grabbed what weapons and ammunition he could see and started to make his way out. He paused at the back of the vehicle and grabbed the first aid and sat phone that he saw lying on the floor and crouching low started to run towards the others. The SUV exploded, the force of which knocked Callen to the ground and he landed heavily on one of the assault rifles. He grunted in pain. When the rain of debris had lessened, Callen got to his feet and crouching low ran to join his comrades.

Breathing hard, Callen dropped into the trench and took cover. He sat down and quickly looked over the weapons which all appeared none the worse for wear. At least they would have some gun power against the General and his mean should they have to fight their way out. Callen looked at the faces of his team and what he saw was mostly likely mirrored in his own. They were outnumbered in a foreign country with no legal right to be there and no means of transport. There was also no guarantee that anyone, other than the General's men, were looking for them. It was pretty conclusive what had happened and there were likely to be no survivors from an attack of that nature. Callen was under no illusion that they were very lucky to have survived the crash at all, let alone come out of it virtually unscathed. As team leader he felt guilty that the team had been dragged into this mess although the person really to be blame was probably on her way back to the States with her son. At least that part of the operation had been a success and he had fulfilled his promise to Mosley. He had been correct in his assumption that she was out of control and that she had no real concern for anyone except the return of her son. As team leader he felt it was his duty to get everyone home safely or die trying.

It was only when Kensi let out a gasp of concern and as the adrenaline started to wear off that Callen realised he was in big trouble. A piece of shrapnel from the exploding SUV had embedded itself into his side and he was losing blood, a lot of it. His head started to spin as he struggled to remain conscious. The last thing Callen remembered was Sam rushing forward, reaching for him and calling his name.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I apologise for the cliffhanger that I left you with for the last chapter. I trust you think I've redeemed myself as I progress the story a little further. Thanks to all who have left their reviews and as always I appreciate your kind words. If you are reading, please let a review to say what you think. PS I had repost chapter 3 as it contained a mistake which was pointed out to me by Dramamama5 for which I owe my thanks._

Chapter 3

"G!" said Sam his voice full of concern as Callen's eyes rolled up inside his head and he passed out.

"Sam! What can I do to help?" asked Kensi frantically, torn between staying with Deeks and helping her team leader, friend and big brother who was in desperate straits.

"Grab the first aid kit" said Sam urgently and when Kensi had brought it over he continued "Open it and let's see what we've got to work with." Kensi did as she was asked holding it so that Sam could see its contents as his hands were pressed over the wound in Callen's side, trying to stem the bleeding without causing more damage by pushing the piece of shrapnel further into the body.

"Grab an antiseptic wipe and clean away the cut on his head and use the butterfly stitch to close it. He's losing enough blood as it is. He can't afford to lose it elsewhere too" said Sam as Kensi did as she was asked for Callen's head wound was still bleeding. "That's good, now do the same with Deeks and then grab a rifle and look out for any sign of the General's men coming."

Sam used the surgical scissors from the first aid kit to cut away the clothing around the wound so he could see better what he was dealing with. He knew he could not remove the shrapnel but he had to slow the bleeding which luckily had lessened a bit with the pressure he had been applying. He also was aware that infection was as deadly as any damage done by the piece of metal so he poured some antiseptic liquid into the wound, making Callen writhe in pain. Sam quickly placed his hand over Callen's mouth to stifle his cries. They were in enough trouble with only one team member barely 100% fit so they did not need to advertise the fact that they had survived. Unless they could get out of here soon, which seemed unlikely, the fact that they would be discovered was a foregone conclusion. Sam grabbed some supplies and started to pack out the wound and was pleased that it appeared to be working. He just hoped that he was not making matters worse by forcing the bleeding internally. However it was a risk he had to take.

It was a military style medical kit and Sam was also pleased to see there were some syringes of morphine and he used one on Callen. Satisfied that he had done all he could for Callen, Sam lessened the tourniquet on his own leg and was pleased that the bleeding had stopped although it hurt like hell. Sam went over to look at Deeks, who was still unconscious but whose pulse with strong and steady. Sam looked over at Kensi who was intently watching the area in front of her.

"You see anything?" asked Sam.

"No, they appear to be waiting for the SUV to stop burning" replied Kensi not taking her eye away from the area she was watching. Suddenly Kensi lifted her head and said "Sam, d'you hear that?"

"Yeah" he replied as he scanned the sky for the source of the noise. Sam had also heard the distinctive sound of a helicopter and he could only hope that it was coming to rescue them rather than hunt them down. They would not stand a chance against an airborne attack.

"Kensi, keep alert! If we've heard it, you can bet they have as well and they'll probably start coming for us" Sam warned as he grabbed a gun as well.

As predicted it was not long before Kensi spotted some of the General's men tentatively approaching their location. Both Sam and she were excellent shots but they were outnumbered and out gunned so she knew she had to make every shot count but she also did not want to alert them to their position unless it was absolutely necessary. Sam was lying on his back scanning the sky, relying on Kensi to protect them for the time being.

"I see it!" he said as he spotted the helicopter.

It loomed larger in the sky and as the General's men started firing at it, both Sam and Kensi were convinced it was coming to rescue them. Kensi saw an opportunity to take down one of the enemy and did so but she quickly had to duck as his comrades opened fire. She was able to take down another one as did Sam who had rolled onto his stomach and was firing too. Firing started from the helicopter and the General's men were either killed or pushed back.

As the helicopter landed Sam turned and saw the familiar face of Arlo Turk, who jumped out of the helicopter and came over. Sam got to his feet and shook his hand "Man, am I pleased to see you. How … ?"

Turk cut him off. "I'll explain later. We can't hold them off for long. Let's get you into the 'copter and to safety" he said urgently. They went to Callen and gently carried him and laid him out on the floor of the helicopter. They then went back for Deeks who was showing signs of coming around and finally they both jumped in as soon as Kensi, who had been laying covering fire, had climbed in herself. The helicopter rose into the sky and was soon a distant speck leaving the General fuming that his quarry had evaded death.

In the helicopter, finally feeling that he can relax a trifle, Sam reached for the sat phone and dialled the Ops Centre. Eric answered "Is that you? Is everyone okay?"

Sam said "We've been better. Is Hetty there?"

"I'm here Mr Hanna. What's your status?" she asked.

"Turk came through, again so thank you Hetty. I assume that was your doing?" Sam said.

"It was indeed" confirmed Hetty. "We had your last location and had no idea what happened as we lost contact."

"I'll explain everything later. Kensi and I are walking wounded, Deeks was out for a while and may have broken ribs …" said Sam.

"And Mr Callen?" interrupted Hetty, afraid of the answer, because if everything was fine, it would have been Callen talking to her rather than his partner.

"Callen was fine but when the SUV exploded he was hit by some shrapnel. Until he gets some proper medical care I don't know how bad it is. I patched him up as best I could but he lost a lot of blood and he's still unconscious" explained Sam.

He heard a sharp intake of breath from Hetty but she quickly recovered. "I'll make arrangements for emergency medevac. Mr Turk can help with medical assistance until that time. Trust him Mr Hanna" said Hetty.

"Did Mosley make it out with her son?" asked Sam. All this would have been for nothing if she and Derrick did not make it back to the States.

"We assume so" said Hetty. "We were able to track her movements from Los Mochis back to the States but she appears to have gone off grid. We've lost sight of her totally and she hasn't been in contact with anyone here or in DC." Hetty heard Sam swear in frustration. "For the time being there's nothing we can do except continue to search for her." Hetty paused before continuing. "You all did well considering what little option she gave you. Now come home and Mr Hanna, please look after him" she added, emotion touching her voice.

"Y'know I will Hetty" said Sam as the connection was ended.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Apologies for the delay in continuing with this story. I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the mini cliff hanger. Thanks to all who have reviewed, followed and makes as a favourite story – it is much appreciated.

Chapter 4

On the helicopter, Sam checked Callen once again anxious that his condition might have deteriorated since he had last checked minutes before.

"Sam, sit down" said Turk. "He's stable for the time being but you're bleeding – a lot. Let me look at it."

Reluctantly Sam did as he was told and allowed Turk to look at his wound. Turk took the helicopter's first aid kit and prepared to re-stitch the wound in Sam's leg. "This'll hurt" he said as he inserted the needle into Sam's flesh and Sam gritted his teeth against the pain. When he had finished Turk applied a gauze dressing. "You'll need to get that seen to at the hospital."

"Yeah when I know Callen's okay" said Sam.

"Look, I know you're worried about him but that's a serious wound you've got, not to mention the cuts and burns you've got from the accident. You all need medical attention" Turk said glancing around at Kensi and Deeks. He paused before continuing. "I'm taking you to a hospital far away from Los Mochis. They know me and they are generally good people who just want to live their lives and help people. However the drug cartels, arms dealers like Williams and corrupt men like the General have a far reach and much leverage. Don't give your true identities but stick to the story that you're tourist whose car crashed, caught on fire and exploded when you got caught up in a shoot out between two rival gangs. Unfortunately that's the norm in these parts so they won't question it. It'll hopefully give us some breathing space and for that boss of yours to arrange medevac."

Sam and Kensi nodded their understanding and anxiously watched over their team mates while the helicopter closed the distance between their attackers and safety.

The helicopter landed on the hospital roof and Turk rushed down into the hospital urgently demanding assistance. If the hospital staff were surprised by a helicopter landing on their roof or by the appearance of a group of military looking personnel they did not show it. On the contrary, a team of doctors and nurses rushed out with a couple of gurneys on which Callen and Deeks were placed and were rushed into an assessment area where the beds were separated only by a curtain. Kensi went with Deeks and Turk had gone with Callen as Sam, much against his wishes, had been taken to another bed to be assessed. While the doctor worked on Deeks, he asked a nurse to check over Kensi and deal with her injuries.

There was much activity in Callen's area and Sam got off his bed and went to look. A nurse tried to forcibly remove him but Sam was not budging. Turk went over and took him by the arm and led him outside to a waiting area. "You're doing yourself no good. He's in good hands. They say he's bleeding internally and because of that his blood pressure and stats have dropped dangerously low. They're trying to stabilise him before getting him to surgery."

"We've gotta get him home. He can't have surgery here" said Sam.

"Be realistic. If they don't stop the bleeding, he'll not make it home. This is his only chance" said Turk bluntly. In a softer voice he added "They are good doctors; they knew what they're doing. He'll be okay."

Sam nodded and slumped down in a chair, his head bowed. Suddenly all the fight went out of him and he felt exhausted. His mind was in turmoil. How did this go so wrong so quickly? Perhaps Callen was correct in saying he was a liability with his injury. Back in the States it all seemed so straight forward. It was a mission to rescue Mosley's son from his father who had abducted him. This was about family and we do anything for our kids so we would help Mosley get hers back. Callen had promised Mosley he would help and he was a man of integrity but he did not want the team involved but Sam had had other ideas. However it was ultimately Williams himself who had forced them to go quickly without adequate planning as they had Intel that an arms deal was due to take place in two days and after that he was likely to disappear.

Kensi came to sit down next to Sam. She took his large hand in hers and squeezed. "Turk's right, Sam. Callen's badly hurt and if he needs surgery then he's got to have it" she said gently and saw Sam nod his head in agreement.

Without changing position, Sam swivelled his eyes to look at her and said "How's Deeks?"

"They've taken him down for x-rays and scans" she replied "but he was conscious. He doesn't remember the accident but he knew me."

"That's good. How're you Kens?" he asked remembering that she had been in the driver's seat and the front of the SUV had taken the brunt of the damage although she had been able to help him with Callen before Turk came to the rescue.

"I'm good considering" she replied. "A couple of deep cuts that needed stitches and some nasty burns but otherwise just scrapes and bruises. What about you?"

"Much the same although they think I've got an infection in my leg wound. They gave me a shot but want me to take antibiotics. They also want me to have a scan but I don't know…." Sam's voice tailed off as the curtains to Callen's cubicle parted and he was wheeled out. A doctor paused briefly to speak to Turk before hurrying after the gurney.

"They stabilised Callen sufficiently for him to go to surgery" said Turk. "A nurse will take us to a waiting area when we're ready."

"You two go" said Kensi. "I'll wait till Deeks comes back and then join you when I know what's happening with him. Let me if there's any news before I get there okay?"

"Will do" said Turk and he and Sam, who was limping badly and leaning heavily on a borrowed crutch, followed the nurse to the assigned waiting area.

The seats were none too comfortable but Sam gratefully sat down and accepted the chair that Turk placed in front of him so he could rest his leg. "You need to let Hetty know what's going on" said Sam handing Turk the sat phone. "She'll need to know where to send the medevac and when."

"We'll have to wait till Callen's out of surgery before we can tell her when, but I'll go and update her on the situation" said Turk taking the proffered phone from Sam. "What's the number?"

"It's programmed into the phone; just press the button" replied Sam.

Outside the hospital, Turk pressed the button and was connected to the OPS centre. "It's Arlo Turk. I need to speak to Hetty" he said.

"I'm here Mr Turk" said Hetty. "I trust you are all safe?"

"As safe as anyone can be in Mexico" he answered. "Sam's asked me to update you."

"Yes indeed" answered Hetty. "How is everyone?"

"Kensi and Sam are walking wounded, just cuts, bruises and burns although Sam had opened his leg wound again and it's infected" answered Turk. "Deeks is now conscious and has been taken for x-rays. Until he's back I don't know his condition but he doesn't appear to be badly hurt. Callen however is in surgery." Turk heard a slight hitch in Hetty's voice and wondered if there was more than just concern for her agent. He let it pass. "Until we know his status you'll have to hold off the medevac."

"I realise that Mr Turk but thank you for the update" said Hetty not unkindly. Since the incident she had been extremely worried about Callen and the team and was much relieved when Sam connected her once Turk had rescued them. "Where are you?" she asked.

"I've taken them about a hundred miles away in Navojoa and we're at the Clinical Hospital San Jose. They know me here so won't ask any questions. We should be far enough away to be safe for the time being but …"

"I understand Mr Turk" replied Hetty. "We're still monitoring the area of the General's ranch but so far they don't appear to be actively looking for you."

"That's good" agreed Turk "but we shouldn't relax. The General has a long arm and we don't know who he has in his pocket."

"Understood. As soon as Mr Callen's out of surgery, please update me so that I can arrange the medevac. I would suggest that you get the others back into the US as soon as possible, but I know Mr Hanna would not leave Mr Callen nor Miss Blye leave Mr Deeks."

"No kidding" said Turk. "We need to stay together for the time being and stick to the story that they're tourist."

"Indeed. Mr Turk, you do realise that you will have to return to the States with them? I believe you'll no longer be safe in Mexico for which I am truly sorry. However I'm extremely thankful that you saw fit to help my team, not once but twice."

"You're not going soft on me are you Hetty?" said Turk with a chuckle. "Yeah I do know I've gotta leave and I'll be sorry to go. I had a reasonable life there but who knows one day I could go back. Look I'd better get back and see if there's any news."

"Please call as soon as you know anything and Mr Turk, thank you once again. I believe I'm in your debt this time" said Hetty.

"And I'll hold you to that Hetty" Turk replied before he disconnected the call.

"I'm sure you will" said Hetty to herself.

When Turk got back to the waiting area, Kensi had joined them. On seeing her he asked "What's the latest on Deeks?"

"I was just telling Sam. They've admitted him for observation because he was out for so long. There's no sign of any head injury so it's precautionary. However he has got a broken ankle and cracked ribs as well as severe bruising to his chest and abdomen where the seat belt restrained him" she explained.

"Well he's extremely lucky" said Turk having seen the burning wreckage of the SUV. "Now we've just got to wait on Callen. Any news?"

"Not yet" answered Sam. "What did Hetty say?"

"She asked about you guys. She's obviously very concerned" replied Turk. "She'll wait 'til we know Callen's status before she sends the medevac. She wanted you and Kensi to leave ….." and before he could continue they both made it clear that they would not leave their team mates and partners. Turk chuckled. "That's what she said would happen. Anyways she's monitoring the General's ranch and they don't appear to be looking for us." Kensi and Sam both sighed in relief. "Don't take that as gospel. He's got a long reach so we must stay on our guard but hopefully we're fairly safe here, at least for the time being."

Kensi looked at Sam and then Turk before asking "Should we be making plans for a safe refuge in case Callen's not able to be medevaced out?"

Sam shot Kensi a look but Turk said "She's right. Callen's got a serious injury and transferring him, even by medevac, could put his life in danger."

"Any more than it is here?" asked Sam clearly not happy with the thought of staying.

"Turk's right Sam, y'know he is" said Kensi softly. "I wanna get back to the States as much as you do. Deeks'll be able to travel but with internal bleeding and who knows what other damage that shrapnel did, I don't wanna risk his life. I don't think you do either."

"Yeah, you're right" said Sam.

"But if he can't be medevaced out then he won't be well enough to leave the hospital" said Turk, speaking rationally as he did not have the emotional attachment that the others had. "And we could have a problem." Sam shot Turk a withering glare but Turk held steady under it. "If Callen has to stay in hospital and the General or his people find us, I don't want the hospital staff put in any more danger than they already are."

"You think I do?" asked Sam angrily.

"No but look, we're outta options. You're here under false pretences so you can't go to the Embassy plus it's across the other side of the country. We've got limited arms but I don't want a blood bath here."

"What do you suggest?" asked Kensi.

"We need to get the three of you away from here" replied Turk and before Sam could interrupt he continued. "Four Americans together in this part of the country is rare even for tourists. Your continued presence could be a beacon for those in the payroll of the drugs cartel or the General."

"You've changed your tune. What happened to 'we need to stick together?' And what about you?" asked Sam seething at the suggestion put to them. "You're American."

"The situation could change and I'm planning for that contingency. Yep I'm American but I've lived down here for years. They know me and whilst I've likely burnt my bridges if the General or his men recognised me, I've still got enough friends who are willing to help me." Turk paused and let his words sink in. "I can say Callen is my brother visiting me. Two Americans together wouldn't be quite so obvious. I can get him into a private room which would give a limited amount of protection and privacy."

"I don't know" muttered Sam. "I don't like the idea of leaving Callen."

"I don't like it either" intervened Kensi "but I think Turk's right. We need to get away from here, whether that's back to the States or hole up in a remote location close by."

Sam nodded but asked "Can we at least wait until he's out of surgery and see what the doctor says? If the doctor believes he can't be transferred immediately then I'll do it."

"Yeah we can wait till then" agreed Turk.

"We can't get Deeks out until tomorrow and we'll have to tell Hetty" said Kensi. Sam and Turk both grimaced at the thought of advising Hetty that they were abandoning Callen even if it was for his own safety.

"That's hope tomorrow is not too late" said Turk.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks to all who have read and left a review. As always your comments are greatly appreciated._

Chapter 5

Sam took the sat phone from Turk and went to find a private place to call Hetty. He also needed time to think before he spoke to her. He was not happy about the thought of abandoning Callen and he was not entirely sure he trusted Turk, although he knew that was irrational. Turk had been Hetty's contact in Mexico and he had helped with supplies and weapons when it came to the off the books mission. Turk had also been sent by Hetty when they had been ambushed and had put his own life at risk doing so. However Sam liked to be in control and he had very little of it at the moment. The team was in tatters with none of them fully fit plus he was worried about his partner and friend. On reflection, Sam decided, Turk was right. To limit the danger to Callen and the locals, they would have to leave. Whether that was back to the States to recuperate and regroup or remain in Mexico but hidden, Sam had not decided. Taking a deep breath, Sam dialled the number for the Ops Centre and was surprised when it was immediately answered.

"Mr Hanna, what news do you have?" said Hetty, as professional and business like as always, although he knew she was deeply troubled by the recent events.

"Callen's still in surgery" said Sam. "Deeks sustained a broken ankle and severe bruising to his chest and abdomen but is otherwise okay although he's being kept in overnight for observation. Kensi's got a couple of deep cuts to her head and neck as well as some minor burns but she's good."

"And what about you Mr Hanna?" asked Hetty, knowing that Sam would not necessarily volunteer information about his own status.

"My leg wound opened up again and it's infected" Sam replied. "Other than that I've got minor scrapes and bruises so I'm good."

"I am detecting a 'but' Mr Hanna" said Hetty. "Or least some concerns. Come on, out with it."

"Until Callen's out of surgery, we don't know how badly hurt he is or whether he can be moved even by medevac" replied Sam.

"That is a possibility I had already considered" answered Hetty, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You've said that there's no indication that the General or Williams are actively looking for us but we don't know whether they've got people on their payroll here."

"That's true" confirmed Hetty. "What exactly are your concerns Mr Hanna?"

Hetty heard Sam sigh and exhale a breath before he spoke. "Turk's suggesting that when Deeks is discharged tomorrow, assuming Callen won't be fit enough to be transferred straight away, the three of us should leave."

"I see" answered Hetty. "Mr Turk's reasoning being that five Americans together in a small Mexican town not renowned for tourism would be unusual and therefore a beacon for your enemies?"

"Yeah" confirmed Sam, wondering anew at Hetty's perception of what was going on hundreds of miles away.

"I fear he is correct" said Hetty. As she heard Sam begin to disagree, Hetty added "Whilst I understand your concerns about leaving Mr Callen, none of you are in particularly good shape to be of any assistance to him against the General's men should they locate you."

"We're all fit enough to fire a weapon" said Sam.

"Indeed you are, but I suspect you also have limited arms and fewer reserves of ammunition. I have no doubt Mr Turk could obtain more but perhaps not in time. You would not be able to fight on the run and we certainly do not want to put the lives of the good people in that hospital at risk. No, you would serve Mr Callen better if you came home and got well." Hetty sighed for she knew how leaving a fallen comrade went against all the ex-SEAL's training. "Mr Hanna you know if Mr Callen were able it would be the decision he would make. He would not want you all to be captured because you stayed behind with him." She paused again letting her words sink in. "Thankfully you will not have to decide until tomorrow however you would be wise to start planning. Please contact me when Mr Callen is out of surgery and you know more about his condition. Until then keep vigilant and I will contact you should we observe any unusual activity."

Knowing perfectly well that Hetty's reasoning was sound, reluctantly Sam said "Yeah, I'll make sure we leave if we've got to. As soon as we know anything about his condition, I'll let you know."

"Thank you Mr Hanna. Please give my regards to the others" said Hetty before she disconnected.

Sam ran his hand over his bald head. His head was spinning from going over his options and his leg hurt like hell. Sam sat for a few moments longer before he got to his feet slowly and leaning heavily on the crutch, limped back to Kensi and Turk. They were still sitting where he had left them and they turned their attention to him as he approached.

"What did Hetty have to say?" asked Kensi as Sam slumped down in the chair next to her.

"She agreed with Turk" said Sam.

"I'm not surprised Sam" replied Kensi. "I'm not too bad but hardly ready for sustained fighting. On the other hand you can hardly stand. Deeks may not be of any use even if he's discharged so that leaves Turk as the only one fully fit."

"I know but I don't have to like it. I feel like I'm abandoning him" said Sam his voice full of frustration and emotion. "Hetty also said we don't have to make a decision until tomorrow but we should start planning."

"We can do that" said Kensi, anxious to do something. She hated sitting around doing nothing. "Turk, what do you think? Is there anywhere round here that's remote enough for us to hide and be off the General's radar?"

"There's a cabin in the hills that I've used in the past which would be suitable. I can get hold of a truck to get there until you were rested then you could drive to Nogales, which is about 7 hours away. Or we can get Hetty to medevac you out but it's still a long flight" said Turk.

"I'm still not happy about leaving Callen" said Sam.

Kensi placed her hand on Sam's arm in sympathy. "I'm not either and I know Deeks'll be reluctant to leave too" she said. "But realistically what can we do? Our presence might even put him in more danger."

"Can we at least wait until he's out of surgery and find out his condition before we make a final decision?" asked Sam.

Kensi looked at Turk expectantly, who shrugged. "Sure we can wait till then. I won't be able to do much till the morning anyway." Sam looked at Turk and nodded his thanks.

The trio sat in silence brooding on the condition of their companions and the predicament they were in. Shortly Sam noticed a doctor approaching them. He went to stand up to greet him, anxious for news of Callen, but found his injured leg gave way, causing him to topple forward.

"Por favour, no te levantes. Tienes que descansar esa pierna" said the doctor rushing forward to hold Sam upright with strong hands.

"Habla usted Inglas? No todos somos fluidos en espano" asked Kensi.

"Si. I'm sorry I did not think" said the Doctor, with a hint of an accent and addressing Sam added "You need to rest your leg."

I will" said Sam, sitting back down again. "Do you have news of our friend?" asked Sam anxiously.

The doctor nodded. "He's out of surgery and in recovery. His condition is stable but critical. He's suffered other injuries but the most serious was the piece of shrapnel which deeply lacerated his liver" explained the Doctor. "As you probably know, the liver is the largest solid organ in your abdominal cavity through which almost all the blood passes so that at any given time, it holds one pint of blood. Due to its size and location, unfortunately it is one of the most commonly injured organs in abdominal injuries." The Doctor paused watching the faces of the two men and one woman who listened to him intently. "Liver injuries are rated on their severity. Grades I to III are generally treated by the non-operative approach. However your friend's injury was Grade IV, which required surgery. He lost a significant amount of blood but we were able to suture the wound successfully. He should make a complete recovery but we need to monitor his condition closely for the next day or two."

"When can he be moved?" asked Sam. "We need to get him back to America."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible for at least a week" replied the doctor.

"Not even if he's transferred by medevac?" asked Sam, disappointed by the response.

"Your friend has suffered a serious injury and there could be further complications. Re-bleeding from the laceration is quite common especially if undue movement occurs. The sutures could be ripped open. No, I would not be doing my job as his doctor if I allowed a transfer too soon" said the doctor. "Even with medical staff in attendance, the dangers are too high."

Sam was about to argue his case when Turk intervened. "Thank you Doctor. We appreciate your candidness. We certainly don't wanna endanger him further so we'll abide by your expert knowledge." Turk turned his head and glared at Sam, who reluctantly backed down. "Can we see him?" asked Turk turning back to face the doctor.

"Of course, I'll take you to see him" answered the doctor. "Follow me."

A/N: Translation as per Google Translate:

 _ **Por favour, no te levantes. Tienes que descansar esa pierna**_ means _**Please do not get up. You need to rest your leg**_

 _ **Habla usted Inglas? No todos somos fluidos en espano**_ means _**Do you speak English? We are not all fluent in Spanish**_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I had hoped to finish this before the premiere of Season 10 so as not to be influenced by it but didn't manage it. Hope you enjoy it and thanks to all who are still reading and reviewing. Your comments mean a lot to me_.

Chapter 6

The doctor led the team along the corridors of the hospital until they arrived at the room allocated to their team leader. Through the glass window and door they looked at the prone figure of Callen, still unconscious following his surgery. They each took in his injuries. The cut across his forehead, which he had inflicted upon himself earlier when luring out the men at the ranch, had opened again during the crash but was now held together with butterfly stitches. Evidence of cuts and bruises on his face were clear as well as a bandaged right hand. Any other injury was hidden from view by the hospital gown and the bed covers.

"Considering what Senor Turk told me" said the doctor "he was very lucky only to have received severe bruising to his torso as well as bruised or cracked ribs in the crash. It could quite easily have been much worse. In fact you are all very lucky. Now, by all means sit with him but do not tire him when he awakes. He needs to rest. Please excuse me. I have other duties to attend to but if you're worried, speak to the nursing staff. If they can't help, they'll get me."

"Thank you Doctor" said Turk and the others expressed their gratitude as well.

Turk grabbed Sam's arm stopping him from entering the room. Kensi glanced briefly at the two men but following a nod from Sam she entered Callen's room.

"I understand you want to get him back home as soon as possible, but you don't want to antagonise any of the locals" said Turk, his voice tinged with anger.

"What're you talking about?" asked Sam confused by Turk's warning.

"You're aware of the history between Mexico and the States?" asked Turk and when Sam frowned, he continued. "Not everyone in Mexico thinks of it as a separate country. Many believe it should be part of North America. So saying you want to get him back to America, could be like a red rag to a bull."

"What should I've said?" asked Sam, getting a little angry himself as Turk's comment compounded the frustration he felt by the dire situation in which they found themselves.

"Saying I want to get him back to LA or the States would've been better" stated Turk. Seeing Sam's confusion Turk added "Whilst I trust most of the people working in this hospital's Emergency Department, I don't know them all as staff and visitors come and go. Look, we already know the General and Williams both have a long reach. They've probably got sympathisers, or at least folks scared of them, working in towns this far north. You've gotta be more careful Sam if we're all gonna get out of here in one piece."

Sam let Turk's words sink in before saying "Yeah, you're right. I'll make sure Kensi's aware too."

"I'm not too worried about her" said Turk. "She speaks fluent Spanish and looks like a local but it won't do any harm. She can warn Deeks when he's discharged." He paused before continuing "I'll contact Hetty and let her know about Callen. Then I'll see what arrangements I can make tonight and see if I can find out anything." Turk placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, a sign of camaraderie and support as he said "I know what you're feeling. It sucks but I'll be here with him. Hetty'll kill me if I let anything happen to him."

The last comment caused a smile to pass quickly over Sam's lips before he turned serious. "She'll have to get in line" Sam added menacingly, causing Turk to smirk at the comment.

As Turk and Sam were talking, Kensi had entered Callen's room and stood by the side of his bed looking down at him. He was like a big brother to her and had taken her under his wing when she had first joined the team. She had not realised her eyes had filled with tears until she felt them silently slide down her cheeks. Wiping them away with both hands she bent down and gently kissed Callen on the forehead before taking his uninjured hand in hers and sat down beside him.

When Turk left, Sam joined Kensi by Callen's bedside. Kensi turned to look at him, saying "What was all that about? You looked like you were arguing."

"He was just warning me that we don't know who we can trust so we've gotta be careful" explained Sam. Kensi nodded and turned her attention back to Callen. "He shown any signs of coming round?" asked Sam.

Kensi shook her head and, without looking back at Sam, asked "What do you intend to do?"

"I don't know" answered Sam, running his hand over his head and winced as his body reminded him he had sustained bruises to his ribs as well. "I want us to stay together but Turk's right, the four of us in one place, five if you count Turk, are too conspicuous. You could pass as a local but Deeks and me? No, however much I hate the idea we've got to leave him. The good thing is that Turk'll remain here." Kensi turned her head sharply and gazed at Sam incredulously knowing that Sam would never willingly leave Callen, alone and defenceless. Even though they had spoken about it earlier and she had advocated looking for somewhere to hide out, she had not thought Sam would consider it. "I haven't decided whether that means going back to the States or just hiding out locally. We won't have to decide till tomorrow and by then, Deeks'll be discharged and hopefully Callen will be awake. I've got a feeling I know what he'll say."

Kensi looked sad and nodded, slipping her arm through Sam's, the physical contact giving her some comfort. She was a Federal Agent and a tough cookie to boot but the outcome of the mission had left her feeling vulnerable and uncertain. The argument she and Deeks had had before leaving for Mexico had unsettled her too and she no longer knew what her future held. Knowing Deeks had sustained a head injury and was now lying in a hospital bed, solidified her feelings for him. She loved him dearly and the thought of losing him was unbearable. She knew they had a tough road ahead of them, assuming they made it back home, but finally she knew what she wanted.

Getting to her feet, she freed her arm from Sam's and bent to kiss Callen once again. Turning back to Sam she said "Look after him. I need to be with Deeks."

Sam stood a little uneasily because of his leg and hugged her. "Keep Deeks safe too and keep your wits about you. We'll speak in the morning but you know where I am" he said. She nodded and took once last look at Callen before she quietly left the room.

As promised, Turk contacted Hetty as soon as he was out of the hospital and had found somewhere private. "Hetty, it's Turk" he said by way of greeting.

"Mr Turk, what news do you have?" she asked.

"Sam's leg's infected. It's been stitched up and he's been given a shot of antibiotics, with oral ones to take too but he's not being kept in. Deeks is being kept in overnight for observation because of his head injury but should be discharged tomorrow" advised Turk.

"That's good news indeed" replied Hetty. "I feared they had suffered much more serious injuries." She paused slightly before asking. "Is there further news of Mr Callen?"

"He's out of surgery" answered Turk and he heard a sigh of relief from the other end of the phone. "He's not come round yet but Sam's with him."

"I would not expect him to be anywhere else Mr Turk. What is the extent of his injuries?" she asked.

"The shrapnel pierced his liver but it's been sutured. He's got bruised or cracked ribs and some internal bleeding but the doctor thinks he'll be okay. Unfortunately he's not happy about a medevac even with a trauma team in situ" continued Turk.

"What is his reason?" asked Hetty.

"He says that the liver could start bleeding again especially if there's sudden movement" explained Turk.

"Yes, I can understand his concern. What do you intend to do?" she asked.

"I'd like them all to be medevaced out but I don't want to put Callen's life at risk. That would be a decision only you can make. I'm trying to persuade Sam to leave with Kensi and Deeks and go back to LA but as you can imagine he's reluctant to go. He wants to wait until Callen wakes up. We can't do anything until tomorrow when Deeks is discharged so the final decision will be made then. However I will stay with Callen and keep him safe should he have to remain here" said Turk.

"Thank you Mr Turk, I appreciate all you have done so far and what you're prepared to do for my team" said Hetty sincerely. "Contact me again tomorrow. I have a feeling Mr Callen will agree with you and will tell Mr Hanna and the others to leave. Now whether they take notice of his request is another matter but that, as they say, is a fight for another day. Do what you feel needs to be done and in the meantime I'm trying to pull strings this end."

Turk disconnected and hid the phone in his jacket as he made his way to a bar he frequented when in town. He sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. There was a lot of excited chatter coming from a group of young men playing pool, but Turk could not hear what they were saying over the loud music. He beckoned the bartender over and in Spanish asked "What's got them so excited?"

"They've heard that there's a bounty on four Americans, three men and a woman, who've pissed off some bad ass down here" explained the bartender, who shook his head at the naivety and stupidity of youth. "The bounty says dead or alive but I can't help thinking those kids'll be the ones that end up dead!"

"You not interested?" asked Turk.

"Me? No! I've got enough worries with the bar. I don't want to have to look over my shoulder every day because I've gotten in bed with the cartel or whoever's behind this" he said. "What about you?"

"Can't say the money wouldn't be useful but no, like you, I've got more than enough problems in my life without inviting more" said Turk laughing. He downed his beer and got up saying "See you later."

Turk left the bar and made his way back to the hospital, taking even more notice of the people he passed. He entered the hospital and went to Callen's room. He was surprised to see that Callen was awake and he tapped lightly on the door to announce his presence.

"Hey man" said Turk "it's good to see you awake."

Callen gave a brief smile and replied "It's good to be awake. Thanks Turk for all you've done."

"Well it's not over yet. I've just found out there's a bounty on your head – dead or alive" he announced. "We've got some decisions to make" as Sam and Callen exchanged worried looks.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: As promised the next chapter is here. The premiere was awesome but I don't want to be influenced by it or any subsequent episodes so I'll be trying to finish this real quick without rushing it. Thanks for staying with me and taking the time to read and review. Your_ _comments mean to me than you can imagine. Enjoy (hopefully)_

Chapter 7

"It goes from bad to worse" muttered Sam after hearing the news.

"Well there's good news too" said Turk smirking. "They're not looking for me."

An angry scowl formed on Sam's face and he made to rise but was stopped by a sharp retort from Callen although his voice was far from strong as he was still weakened from his injuries and the surgery. "Sam!" and he turned his head to face Callen, who continued "Turk means they don't know he's helping us. We could use it to our advantage."

Turk nodded and Sam turned to look at him shamefaced. "Sorry man, I thought…. I wasn't thinking."

"No problem but Callen's right, we can use it to our advantage. We just need to come up with a plan."

"Go and let Kensi know" said Callen. "I need to speak with Sam."

Turk nodded and without preamble left to go and find Kensi, leaving Callen and Sam alone.

Back in the US Eric had continued to monitor the General's ranch and surrounding area of the hospital for activity but so far found nothing out of the ordinary. He was also monitoring the known phone numbers of Williams as well as any phone activity in the area but again they appeared silent. The phone rang, making him jump, and he pressed his blue tooth to answer it.

"Is Hetty there? I need to speak to her urgently" said a female voice.

"Assistant Director Mosley, is that you?" asked Eric.

"Yes" came the reply.

"Where are you? We've been trying to locate you" Eric said excitedly.

"I'm in the States with my son but I can't tell you where" Mosley replied. "I need to speak with Hetty. Is she there?"

"Yeah, I'll put you through" said Eric, who then patched the call through to Hetty's office. "Hetty I've got EAD Mosley on the line for you."

"Assistant Director, where are you?" asked Hetty, getting straight to the point.

"Derrick and I are safe but in hiding from Williams. I fear a reprisal but why so formal Hetty? I phoned to thank Agent Callen and the team for what they did."

"Well you can't speak to Mr Callen or any of the others as they are still in Mexico" said Hetty, trying hard to contain her anger.

"What?!" exclaimed Mosley. "Why?"

"Because General Vasquez and his men were waiting for them and blew up their car with a rocket" explained Hetty and was satisfied to hear a gasp from Mosley.

"Are they ….?" she asked unable to finish the sentence.

"Thankfully no but Mr Deeks and Mr Callen are both in hospital having sustained serious injuries. Mr Hanna's leg wound reopened and got infected but he's not being hospitalised. As I understand it Miss Blye escaped relatively unscathed" continued Hetty.

"My God, I'm so sorry. I never meant anything like this happen" cried Mosley, devastated to learn the fate of the team. "I just wanted my son."

"Yes and because of that I don't have mine!" said Hetty unable to restrain her anger. "He's not dead as I at first feared but he's still in imminent danger as are the other members of his team."

"What can I do?" asked Mosley, clearly still reeling from the news.

"I think you've done quite enough as it is. I suggest you think about the consequences of your actions and how you're going to explain them to Director Vance" said Hetty. "I'm sure he's aware of what's happened by now." Hetty was all too aware that Mosley was her superior but she was in no mood to be deferential to her.

Hetty disconnected the call, not trusting herself to continue with the conversation. She too had a lot of thinking to do. She needed to come up with a viable plan to extract her team from the jaws of death and it may have to entail leaving her boy behind as Turk suggested. Hetty removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stop the headache that was beginning to form. _I can only hope for a miracle but I think I might have used them all up_ thought Hetty as she fervently hoped Turk was having better luck in Mexico.

Back in Mexico, Turk found Kensi sitting by Deeks' bedside. Turk glanced at the younger man, who was still unconscious, and then at the young woman. "How's he doing?" asked Turk quietly.

"Better" answered Kensi. "The doctor says he's got some swelling on the brain but it's already subsiding and with rest he should make a full recovery" she added, her face still stained with blood and dirt and etched with worry." Turk thought she sounded relieved but not fully convinced.

"He's strong. He'll pull through okay I'm sure" said Turk encouragingly.

Kensi nodded. "Have you news of Callen?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's awake and Sam's with him" replied Turk. "He told me to come and tell you what I've found out. There's a dead or alive bounty on your team so you'll need to be extra vigilant" added Turk, handing her a hand gun, which she tucked into her jeans at the small of her back after checking it. It had nothing to do with whether she trusted Turk but it was second nature. "It's not much but it's all I've got at the moment. One good thing is I don't seem to be on their radar which is in our favour."

"I don't suppose Callen's come up with a plan?" said Kensi.

"Not that I'm aware" replied Turk. "He's seriously hurt and not firing on all cylinders but staying together is not an option in my opinion." Kensi made to protest but Turk stopped her. "I know your instinct is to stay together and fight; strength in numbers and all that but you and I are the only ones able to do so at the moment despite what Sam believes. If they find us, we won't stand a chance. Williams has a lot of men, as well as the Cartels, on his payroll and you've already seen what the army can do."

"What d'you suggest then?" asked Kensi.

"You won't like it" said Turk.

"Go on" said Kensi, thinking she knew what Turk was going to suggest as he had mentioned it earlier.

"The three of you need to leave; certainly the hospital and preferably Mexico so that you can recuperate. Leave Callen here for me to protect, which'll be easier to do" suggested Turk and all the time he was speaking Kensi was shaking her head with a clenched jaw. "Deep down, y'know it makes sense. Callen can't fight, Sam can hardly stand and even if Deeks is discharged in the morning he'll not be much better than Sam." Turk could see tears welling in Kensi's eyes as the truth hit her and reluctantly she slowly nodded, not trusting her voice, as she wiped the hot sting of tears away with her hand. "Get some rest but keep alert. I'll be back later with more news" said Turk, putting his hand on her shoulder in comfort and support before he turned to exit the room, leaving her to watch over Deeks.

Meanwhile, Callen and Sam were having a heated discussion. Callen was tiring but needed his partner to see sense. So far that was not happening. "Sam, y'know I'm right" said Callen again. "However much you hate to admit it" he added almost under his breath.

"I'm not leaving G! We're partners and my job's to have your back. I can't do that if I'm not with you or even in the country" said Sam fiercely. He could see that Callen was getting tired and he was a little paler than before with beads of sweat forming on his brow. Sam knew they needed to stop arguing but he thought Callen was being stubborn and not listening to reason.

"I need you to take Kensi and Deeks and get the hell away from here" said Callen trying again. "I can't travel yet, not even by medevac. None of you are fully fit. You and Deeks need more medical help and rest. I can't have you all in further danger because of me" said Callen his voice full of anguish. "I can't be responsible for anything else happening to you because of my choice to help Mosley."

"As I recall, both Kensi and I made the decision ourselves. You didn't force us to come" said Sam. "And I can't leave you alone with Williams and the General after you" replied Sam, his voice full of emotion. "I can't lose you too. I'd never come back from it."

"You won't lose me Sam" promised Callen. "Turk'll be with me and we've got a better chance of slipping under the radar if I'm the only one here."

At that moment there was a tap on the door, and the partners looked round to see Turk standing in the partially opened doorway. Callen beckoned him in. "Did you speak to Kens?" he asked.

"Yeah" replied Turk. "I also gave her a gun 'though hopefully she won't have to use it."

"Good" said Callen. "How's Deeks?"

"Still unconscious but I hope he'll still be discharged in the morning" Turk replied. "You look like crap! You need to rest" he added and Callen nodded. Seeing the beads of sweat on Callen's brow, Turk asked "You in pain?"

Callen nodded and Sam got to his feet slowly and said "I'll get the nurse for you and then pick up some food from the cafeteria for us."

"Let me go" said Turk "you shouldn't be on your feet" but Sam ignored him and leaning heavily on his crutch walked out of the room. Turk made to stop him.

"Let him go" said Callen. "He's mad at me cos I've told him to leave and take the others with him. He needs to figure this out for himself." Callen winced and closed his eyes tight against the pain.

Turk was pleased when a nurse entered and went to Callen's IV. "That should help with the pain, Senor" she said. "Do you need anything else?" Callen shook his head unable to speak.

Turk said "Gracias enfermera. Llamaremos si necesitamos algo más." Turning to Callen he added "Get some rest. I'll stay close by until Sam gets back."

Callen nodded and said "Thanks. Turk, you need to get them to leave here as soon as they can. Preferably back to LA but if not somewhere not known to Williams or the General and where no-one can stumble across them."

"I'll see what I can do" said Turk. "I might've convinced Kensi but Sam…."

Callen winced again and he saw concern in Turk's eyes. "I'm fine. Get Hetty to order them home if necessary. Sam just might listen to her" said Callen. He paused as another spasm of pain hit him as he tried to move. "Sam knows I'm right but he's loyal and extremely pig headed."

"Hmm" muttered Turk, "I think that's what he said about you!" Turk was pleased to see a small smile flit across Callen's lips at the comment but his eyes grew heavy as the painkillers finally started to work and Callen fell asleep.

 **A/N2** : Translation as per Google Translate:

 **Gracias enfermera. Llamaremos si necesitamos algo más**.

means

 **Thanks, nurse. We'll call if we need anything else**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks to all your reviews. Your comments mean the world to me. Here's the next chapter – hope you enjoy it._

Chapter 8

When Sam returned, he found Callen asleep and Turk sitting quietly by his bedside. He glanced up as Sam entered.

"Here" said Sam "I've got you a coffee and a Burrito. I hope it's okay."

"Thanks" said Turk. "I'll admit I'm hungry" taking the offered food and drink from Sam. "You see Kensi?"

"Yeah, I took her a burrito and coffee too. Deeks is still out" said Sam. "How's he doing?" nodding towards Callen.

"Kept getting twinges of pain but when the painkillers finally kicked in, he fell asleep. Been like it a while now" answered Turk.

"It'll do him good to rest" said Sam as he sat down heavily in a chair, thankful to get the weight off his injured leg.

The two men sat in silence each alone with their thoughts until Turk asked "You thought any more of what Callen said?"

"Yeah but I'm not leaving. Kensi and Deeks should go home as soon as they can but I won't leave my partner" said Sam vehemently.

"Geez, you're a stubborn SOB!" retorted Turk.

"I don't know about you but I'm loyal to my partner and I'll always have his back" said Sam, his voice full of anger once again.

"Even if it puts him in danger?" asked Turk. "Wouldn't want you as a partner!" added Turk as he got to his feet to leave the room.

Sam was so incensed that he rose and went to hit Turk, who easily sidestepped the punch, causing Sam to stubble. Strong hands caught him before he fell, and the two men stood glaring at one another when they heard Callen stir. Glancing towards the bed and not wanting to wake him, Turk whispered, his voice hard and menacing "I suggest you think hard about your decision and decide whether it's truly in his or the others best interest." Letting go of Sam's arm, Turk turned and left, leaving Sam once again shamefaced and unsure.

Sam slumped down in the chair and took a bite of his burrito but he put it down as his fight with Turk had left a bad taste in his mouth. Sam took a swig of his coffee instead and the liquid revived him somewhat. Knowing he had to keep his strength up if he were to stay with Callen, he took another bite and then another, until the burrito was finished. Sam put his head in hands and then ran them over his head, finally gazing at the ceiling as if the answer would magically appear there. Sam realised that he must have fallen asleep because he was awoken when a nurse entered the room to check on Callen. He was surprised to see that it was morning.

"Lo siento señor no quise despertarte" said the nurse as she looked up when Sam stirred.

"No hay problema. ¿Como es" said Sam.

Switching to English, the nurse said as she completed the chart at the foot of the bed "His stats are still low but they're improving. The Doctor will come later to check on him."

"Gracias" said Sam as the nurse left.

Sam sat quietly lost in his thoughts until a slight movement caught his eye. He turned to look at Callen, whose blue eyes were drearily opening. "Hey" said Sam.

"Hey" replied Callen his voice croaky.

"You want some ice chips?" asked Sam and when Callen nodded, he rose to get them, handing them to his partner who took them gratefully. The two men sat in silence whilst Callen sucked on the ice chips and was relieved that they eased his sore throat.

The mood was heavy between the two men, neither wanting to bring up the subject that was causing a conflict between them. Finally Sam spoke. "Turk says he's got a hunting cabin in the mountains not far from here which he's offered it to us. I'll speak with Kensi and Deeks later on. If Deeks is discharged and if they want to stay, we'll hide out there until you're well enough to be medevaced out. Okay?"

"I'd be happier if you all went back to the States where I knew you were safe but …" Callen paused as a fit of coughing hit him. Sam leapt up as quickly as his injured leg allowed him and handed Callen a glass of water. When the coughing had subsided and he had got his breath back, Callen continued. "Thanks Sam, I know you want to be with me but I do believe it'll be safer for us all if we separate." Sam still did not look convinced. "I'll be fine with Turk" assured Callen. "He's come through for us several times already."

"Yeah he has" admitted Sam "but I'd be happier if I had your back."

"Ordinarily so would I" answered Callen "but you're far from fit." Callen was pleased that Sam gave a short nod as if agreeing with him. They lapsed into a comfortable silence until they were interrupted by the doctor.

"Buenos Dias gentlemen" said the Doctor. "I'm pleased to see you awake. How are you feeling?" he asked directing his attention to Callen.

"I've been better" admitted Callen "but considering the alternative, not too bad."

The doctor nodded. "I understand you experienced some pain last night and the nurse gave you some painkillers."

"Yeah, when they kicked in I was able to sleep" said Callen.

"What about now? Any pain?" asked the Doctor.

Callen shook his head and said "Not as such, just sore."

"Hmm, that's to be expected" the doctor mused. "Let me examine you." As Sam made to leave, he added "It's okay, your friend can stay." Sam sat down again taking the weight off his injured leg.

The doctor checked Callen's blood pressure, blood gases and temperature, all of which he appeared satisfied with. He then looked at the sutures and the site of the surgery before proceeding to press and tap Callen's ribs and abdomen causing him to wince. "Where does it hurt?" asked the Doctor.

"It hurt when you touched my ribs on the left and a bit lower, around my gut" admitted Callen, who had been about to deny any discomfort but thought better of it as he had given himself away by wincing.

"Yesterday I thought you had only bruised your ribs, now I'm not so sure" he said. "I'm going to arrange for some x-rays and a scan to see what else is going on. Otherwise I'm pleased with your progress. Your stats are low but are improving. You need to take it easy as you've just had major surgery and you need to be careful with the wound. It'll be a while before I can allow you to get up. There's a high possibility that the liver will start to bleed again so you need to remain still with no sudden movements." Callen was disappointed at the news but thanked the doctor.

"Have you seen my other friend yet, the one with concussion?" asked Sam.

"No but I'm on my way to see him now" replied the Doctor. "I'm hoping he can be discharged today. I'm sure his girlfriend will let you know the outcome."

"Thanks Doc" said Callen and Sam in unison as they watched him leave.

They did not have long to wait until Kensi came to their room with news on Deeks. "Hey Callen" she said as she approached his bed and gave him a hug, careful not to squeeze him too hard. "how're you feeling?"

"Better but considering the alternative" Callen responded, leaving the thought unspoken. "The doc's pleased with me but he's not letting me leave anytime soon."

Kensi frowned at the comment and Sam elaborated as Callen started coughing again. "He says the liver can start bleeding again if he gets knocked or moves suddenly. G's in pain so he's gonna check to see if anything else is going on."

Kensi looked worried but having recovered from his coughing fit Callen said "Don't worry, I'll be fine. How's Deeks?"

Kensi smiled. "He's okay. His stats are near normal and he's gonna get a final scan soon and if the doc's happy with it, he'll discharge him later on today, probably after lunch."

"That's good news" said Sam and Callen nodded his agreement.

Kensi noticed a look between Callen and Sam and asked "What's going on?"

Callen nodded to Sam to tell her. "Callen wants us to leave and go back to the States." He left the statement hanging in the air, judging her reaction, knowing that they had spoken about it yesterday and that she and Turk had discussed it further. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

Kensi looked at Sam and then at Callen and paused before answering. "My gut instinct is for us all to go home but if Callen has to stay behind, I won't be comfortable abandoning him" she said.

"You won't be abandoning me" said Callen softly, for he was feeling tired and a little uncomfortable. He took a paused before continuing. "I'd be happier if I knew you guys were safe, besides Turk will be here."

Kensi looked at Sam and saw he was struggling with the notion of leaving his partner, especially leaving him in the hands of someone else. Kensi rang her hands through her hair. "Turk's a capable man, Sam. He'll look after Callen. Whilst I'm not happy about leaving, you've got to admit as a team we're not exactly firing on all cylinders. Neither you nor Deeks are fully fit which only leaves Turk and myself and we're not exactly equipped to deal with an armed assault."

"What does Deeks think?" asked Callen.

"I've not spoken to him about it yet" said Kensi.

"What about using Turk's hunting cabin?" asked Sam. "What if we hide out for a couple of days? If anyone's looking for us, it'll look like we've left and we can assess the situation again. Maybe in a day or two G'll be in a better position to be moved" said Sam hopefully.

Kensi did not look convinced but said "Perhaps, it might work and we'd be close enough to help out if need be."

"Have a word with Deeks. See what he thinks" said Callen. "Sam'll go with the majority decision." Sam shot his partner a glare but nodded his consent.

 _ **A/N2: as per Google Translate**_

"Lo siento señor no quise despertarte" means "I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No hay problema. ¿Como es" means "No problem. How is he?"


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I want to thank those who have read and reviewed and have been patiently waiting for me to update this story. I'm afraid I've been a little influenced by the direction of the TV show but I hope you like it._

Chapter 9

As Sam watched Kensi leave, a groan from Callen caused him to turn and look at his partner. Beads of sweat were forming on Callen's brow and his face, which was paler than normal, was twisted in pain.

"You in pain?" asked Sam, feeling rather foolish at the question as it was obvious that he was. "I'll get a nurse but in the meantime try to relax and rest." Normally Callen would baulk at any mention of getting medical staff to come to him, but he just nodded, which gave Sam concern as he pressed the call button by the side of the bed.

A nurse entered and Sam said "He's in pain. Can he have some pain medication?"

The nurse had a quick look at the chart and said "He shouldn't have any more just yet but I'll give him a small dose, which should take the edge off the pain" as she injected the medication into the IV. The nurse took Callen's temperature and added "His temperature is a little elevated. I'm going to get the doctor." Seeing the worry on Sam's face she added "It's just a precaution."

They did not have long to wait until the doctor arrived. "I hear you're in pain. Where does it hurt?" he asked. Callen indicated the general area of his ribs and abdomen on the left hand side. "Okay let's have a look." He gently lifted the gown and looked at the area before he pressed down, moving his hands over the entire area, causing Callen to wince more than once. Pulling the gown back down, the doctor said "I'm going to send you for the x-rays and scan now. Whilst I'd expect some pain following the surgery, you shouldn't be in so much discomfort. I want to see what's going on." Callen nodded as the doctor left to speak to a nurse.

"It'll be okay" said Sam, placing his hand over Callen's and giving it a squeeze. "I'll go and tell Kensi what's happening. I'll be here when you get back." Within minutes an orderly appeared and wheeled Callen's bed out of the room.

Sam limped through the corridors until he got to Deeks' room where he found him sitting up in bed and Kensi sitting on the bed beside him. "Sam! You need to sit down" said Kensi jumping up and moving a chair closer to him, seeing how tired Sam looked and how much he was relying on the crutch.

"Thanks" he muttered. "How're ya doing Deeks?" he asked after slumping down in the chair.

"Good" said Deeks. "I've still got a massive headache but I've had my scan and we're just waiting for the doc to say I can go."

Sensing Sam's mood, Kensi asked "Sam what's up? Is it Callen?"

"He's just been taken down for an emergency scan and x-rays. He suddenly got these twinges of pain" he explained. "He let me get a nurse to give him painkillers and then allowed her to get the doc."

"That's not like Callen" muttered Kensi.

"No" agreed Deeks "he normally goes all superhero and sucks it up pretending nothing's wrong."

"Exactly" agreed Sam "that's why I'm worried."

"He'll be okay" said Kensi trying to reassure Sam and hoping it was true. "They're good here."

"Yes there are" agreed Turk as he entered the room, having overheard the conversation. "I don't mean to interrupt but have you thought any more about what's been discussed?"

"I've got to concentrate on Callen now" said Sam angrily.

"No you don't" replied Turk. "This is exactly the reason why you all should leave. You're too emotionally involved and you're not thinking rationally." Seeing the anger on Sam's face as well as some indignation on the faces of Kensi and Deeks, Turk softened his tone slightly and said "I get your loyalty to your partner and the team, I really do but you need to think hard what's best for all concerned. Kensi's the only one of the team who's fully fit and whilst both of you can no doubt shoot, neither would be good in a hand to hand fight or if you had to run." Turk paused to let the words sink in. _How many more times do I have to point out the obvious?_ he thought. "I've just heard some chatter that Williams' has got some of the Cartel looking for us and they've been spotted at a hospital in a nearby town. Whatever you decide, you've got to do it quick."

Kensi and Deeks exchanged a worried look and then turned their attention to Sam. "Sam?" said Kensi softly. "Whatever you decide we'll agree to it but Turk's right, we've got to make a move soon."

"Yeah man" said Deeks "We don't want a blood bath in the hospital, though it's good to be here if we get hurt. Ouch!" said Deeks as Kensi punched him on the arm. "I was just saying!"

"This isn't the time for jokes!" she said. "We're in danger and the longer we stay here, we're putting everyone else in peril. This was an off the books mission so we can't expect any support."

Sam and Turk had been listening to the exchange. Finally Sam said "We'll go to your cabin and lay low for a day or two. It'll buy us some time to put a more viable plan together and maybe Callen'll be fit enough to be medevaced out."

"Okay" said Turk, relieved that a decision had finally been made. "I've got a truck ready with some basic supplies and there's weapons and ammo hidden in the cabin." Handing Kensi the keys and a piece of paper he added "Here're the directions. The truck's parked down the street by the hardware store. It's an old black pickup. Don't worry, it's mechanically sound but its battered appearance makes it blend in with its surroundings so no-one gives it a second look. Go get it and bring it round to the back entrance. I'll help these guys get ready. We can't wait until the doc discharges you, Deeks."

"I can't leave till Callen's back" said Sam, his voice full of anguish.

"We can't afford to wait Sam. I'll tell him what's happening" said Turk and as Sam went to protest, he added "I think he'll just be relieved that you guys'll be safe." _It'll also be one less thing for him and me to worry about_ thought Turk.

Reluctantly Sam agreed and Deeks nodded at Kensi who left to get the truck. Turk retrieved Deeks' clothes from the bedside locker and helped him get dressed. "There're some fresh clothes at the cabin you can use. They might be a little on the large side but it'll better than wearing your bloodied and torn clothes. They'll certainly do until I get your correct size out to you" Turk told Deeks, who nodded in acceptance of the offer.

The trio made their way to the back entrance as quickly as the injured men could walk to find Kensi waiting for them, watching them approach with a worried expression on her face. Her two co workers were normally strong and fast and the injuries they all suffered when the rocket blew up the SUV had shaken her. She also hated the idea of leaving Callen but understood their presence only put him in further danger. She had to remain strong to protect Deeks and Sam and she had to trust Turk to do the same for Callen. Turk helped Deeks into the rear seat whilst Sam rode shotgun next to Kensi.

"Here's a burn phone. I've also got a couple of extra sim cards" said Turk handing them to Sam, who took them gratefully. "My number's programmed in. Phone me when you get there. I'll square things with the doctor and pick up any medication you and Deeks need. I'll phone to let you know how I'll get them to you."

"Just make sure Callen's okay" said Sam, still uneasy about leaving him.

"I will" promised Turk. "In the meantime when you get to cabin lay low. There's everything you need for a month or more." When he saw the expressions on the team's faces and Sam made to protest, Turk cut him short. "I hope you won't have to wait that long; it's just a precaution. I'll ring when things settle down here or if there's a change for the worst in Callen's condition. Don't contact me unless it's an emergency and use a different sim card each time, just in case" Turk advised.

Sam nodded and indicated for Kensi to drive. Turk watched until they were out of sight, checking that no-one was tailing them, before re-entering the hospital, heading back to Callen's room. Standing at the door he peered in and found it to be empty so he hung about outside.

"I'm impressed Mr Turk" said a female voice behind him. He turned in the direction of the voice and was not surprised to see Henrietta Lange standing there. "I did not expect Mr Hanna to leave so easily."

"He's certainly stubborn and loyal" said Turk "but I didn't really give him much choice." He paused as he looked at the diminutive woman. "How long have you been here Hetty?" he asked.

"I left Los Angeles shortly after Mr Hanna phoned from the helicopter. I've deliberately kept a low profile but I have been keeping a careful watch over Mr Callen and the others."

"Why didn't you make yourself known?" he asked.

"I didn't want to attract undue attention to you all. I have many enemies and one never knows when they might surface. You have enough people looking for you without my adding to the throng" Hetty explained.

Out of the corner of her eye Hetty saw a porter pushing Callen in his bed and she silently slipped out of sight, causing Turk to consider why she did not want to be seen now only Callen remained in the hospital. Turk fell in step beside the bed as it passed and said to its occupant "How'd it go?" getting only a shrug from Callen. "You okay?" asked Turk, a little concerned. If Callen's condition deteriorated, he would be defenceless and Turk would be hard pressed to keep Sam away if he got to know about it.

"I must admit I've been better" replied Callen, his voice low and his face etched in pain.

"The doctor said anything about what the scans show?" asked Turk.

"Not to me. He said he'd come by later and explain everything" replied Callen as the porter positioned the bed in the room before leaving.

Turk checked that Callen was comfortable and had everything he needed within easy reach before saying "I've got something to tell you. Sam and the others have left. They've gone to my cabin in the mountains."

As expected, rather than being distressed at being abandoned, Callen was relieved. "Good. I'd prefer it if they'd gone home but they should be safe there, don't you think?"

"Indeed I do" said Hetty as she silently slipped into the room, going to stand by Callen's bed, resting her hand on his arm.

"I'll be outside" said Turk, leaving the two alone.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Here's another chapter for you. Thanks to all who are still following this story. Your comments mean the world to me. Enjoy._

Chapter 10

Turk left the room and exchanged a glance with Hetty, who smiled at him.

"Hetty! What're you doing here?" asked Callen incredulously, and winced as he had moved too quickly.

Hetty reached out a placed a hand gently on Callen's shoulder, restraining him from any more sudden movements. "You need to be careful. You don't want to injure yourself further" she said. "To answer your question, I am here to check on the wellbeing of my team but especially you, my dear. I must admit I'm pleased you're looking better than when I saw you last. When I witnessed what had happened I truly thought that I had lost you this time but thankfully you have all cheated death yet again."

Even in his diminished state, Callen grasped the meaning of what Hetty had said and asked "What d'you mean when you last saw me? How long have you been here?"

"I arrived at the hospital shortly after you, when you were still unconscious" explained Hetty. Callen looked at her dumbfounded with an expression which she interpreted correctly. "I've known Mr Turk a long time which was why I sent you to him in the first place. When I saw what had happened I reached out to him again to see if he could rescue you should any of you survive the crash. He's an NCIS agent so I'm also well aware of his operation in Mexico and knew where he would take you regardless of the conversation I had with Mr Hanna from the helicopter. Mr Hanna and Mr Turk have both been in contact with me but neither was aware that I was in Mexico."

Callen shook his head slowly as he tried to reconcile Hetty's explanation. _Turk's an NCIS Agent? It all makes sense now_ thought Callen. Looking up at Hetty, he smiled and said "You never cease to amaze me, Hetty."

"That is good to know" answered Hetty, smiling back at him. "I was beginning to think I'd lost my touch, after all I was unable to stop EAD Mosley putting this operation together."

Callen shook his head. "She is your superior after all but I suspect she played dirty" stated Callen.

"When has either of those stopped me?" asked Hetty and was pleased to see her words made Callen chuckle. "Yes, she did play dirty by threatening to tell the authorities all she had discovered about you and the others. I had to protect my team so decided I had no option but to go along with her plan but I tried to minimise the fallout."

"You can't blame yourself Hetty" said Callen. "I was the one who promised to find her son so this in on me. I didn't want the other involved, not because I didn't want them there but because we were walking into the unknown and had little time to plan. I was trying to keep them safe and protect them from the off the books mission."

"I think it's admirable that you're protecting your team, my dear. However if anyone's to blame it is EAD Mosley but let's not cry over spilt milk. We need to formulate a plan that will get us out of this mess and not cause any more ramifications. I have a strong feeling that SecNav and the Director are already aware of what's happened down here and you can imagine they will not be happy" said Hetty looking grim. "However my main concern is getting you well enough to be medevaced out of here" she added.

"I do not think that will be possible just yet" said the Doctor who had entered the room at the end of the conversation causing Hetty to spin round in surprise to face him.

"Why? Have the scans revealed a new problem?" asked Hetty a little concerned by the Doctor's words.

"I was worried that he was still in much pain. The x-rays show that he has several broken rather than cracked or bruised ribs. Luckily they all appear to be aligned so shouldn't cause a problem healing although there is a heightened risk of pneumonia and possibly serious injury to his lungs and internal organs if he falls." The doctor looked between Hetty and Callen making sure they understood his meaning. "The scan revealed that the liver has started to bleed again. I am hopeful it will stop on its own but we may have to consider further surgery. It also revealed other injuries which will need more investigation as to the nature of those injuries and how best to treat them. I would not be doing my duty as his physician if I allowed him to be moved in his condition, even with a trauma team in attendance."

Callen looked disappointed but Hetty said "Thank you for your candour, Doctor. For the time being we will abide by your decision. My main concern is for Mr Callen's well being however I am also worried that his continued presence here endangers you and your staff. I would not be doing **my** duty if I allowed that to happen."

The Doctor nodded in understanding and said "Thank you for your concern, however we are well used to the dangers that living in Mexico can bring. It is a beautiful country but unfortunately the good people are often overshadowed by those caught up with the Cartels and their corruption. We are a poor nation and sometimes the lure of money that the Cartels offer, often outweigh the risks. I will come back later and check on you and confirm what the other injuries are and how I'll treat them."

"Thank you" said Callen as the Doctor turned to leave the room. Callen and Hetty looked at one another.

"I know you're disappointed" said Hetty "but if your injuries are as serious as the Doctor implies then I'm inclined to agree with him. Hopefully with Mr Hanna and the others safely ensconced in Mr Turk's cabin, it will be easier for you to slip under the radar of Williams and the Cartel by hiding in plain sight."

Outside Turk stopped the Doctor and spoke to him in his native language. "I'm afraid I've taken matters into my own hands, Raul." He had known the doctor for a long time and Raul knew Turk's occupation, having treated him on numerous occasions when he was injured. They had become friends with Raul putting his life on the line for Turk on a number of occasions. "To protect you and your staff I've moved the other three members of my team to a safe location." As the Doctor made to protest, Turk added "I know it could put their health in jeopardy but we're professionals and understand the risks. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you or your staff because of our presence here. What I need from you is any medication that Deeks and Mr Hanna may need as well as crutches for Deeks so he can get around a little more easily until his broken ankle heals. If the heat dies down, I promise I'll bring them back to be checked out or get them to a hospital in the States."

Raul considered Turk's words and finally nodded. "The lady with Callen has said much the same. I appreciate your concern but you know what dangers we risk every day here. However I will get what you need Arlo. They will be ready within the hour" he said. "Do you have a means to get the goods to them?"

"I'm not sure who I can trust, not with the bounty on their heads" replied Turk. "I'll probably have to go myself."

Raul pondered a while before saying "Look, I'm off duty in two hours and need to go visit my grandmother who's sick. Your cabin's not far from her house if you go across country. I keep a horse up there. I'll take the medical supplies to them."

"No, I don't want to put you or your family in any more danger" argued Turk.

"There will be no danger my friend" answered Raul. "Whenever I visit my grandmother I always go for a ride and do some hunting so I take a backpack with me. It would be more suspicious if I didn't. I will be quite safe and I won't lead anyone to your cabin. As you said, the danger is likely to be here where they think they can get to your man easily. You need to remain here to protect him."

Seeing that Raul would not be persuaded otherwise, Turk shook his hand and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you my friend. I will not forget what you have done for me and my friends."

"I only ask one thing. Please warn them I'm coming. I don't want to be shot!" asked Raul smiling.

Turk chuckled. It would be a probable likelihood if anyone turned up at the cabin. The team were definitely tense, worried about Callen's condition and not knowing when the Cartel may turn up so they might shot and ask questions later. "I'll do that. After all you've done for them, I won't let them harm you" promised Turk.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Another chapter which slowly progresses this story. Thank you to all of you who are still following this story and I really appreciate those who have left reviews. I love reading what you have to say and it really makes my day. May I wish you all a very happy Christmas however you celebrate the festivities and every good wish for good health, peace and happiness to you all for the New Year._

Chapter 11

When he saw Hetty and Callen talking, Turk tapped lightly on the door to announce his presence.

"Come in Mr Turk" said Hetty beckoning him in. "We weren't discussing anything private. What were you discussing with the Doctor may I ask?"

"I told him I'd let Sam and Kensi take Deeks to the cabin without being discharged" he replied.

"Is that wise?" asked Hetty. "I thought he had a severe head injury."

"He does but he was gonna be discharged later today anyway" explained Turk. "Raul wasn't particularly pleased but understands the reason behind my action. He's offered to take the medication to them after his shift." Turk caught the glance that passed between Callen and Hetty. "Don't worry. We've been friends for a long time and I trust Raul with my life and therefore I trust him to keep their location secret too." Turk paused and with a grin he added "He did ask me to warn them that he was coming. He doesn't want to get shot!"

In spite of the discomfort he was in, Callen had to chuckled and winced almost immediately causing Hetty to place her hand on his arm in concern. "I'm fine Hetty" he said quietly trying to combat the waves of pain and nausea that he was experiencing. "They're pretty wired so it's a real possibility if he approached unannounced, even if they recognised him" admitted Callen.

"The Doctor's looking into Mr Callen's scans" explained Hetty. "He'll then come and tell us any new information. When does he intend to go?"

"When his shift ends in a couple of hours" replied Turk. "He's got to go and visit his sick grandmother first and her house is close to the cabin. He's got a horse up there and will cut across country. I've given the team burn phones and asked them to call when they arrive. If I haven't heard from them, I'll phone them when he leaves."

"Very well" said Hetty. "If you trust him then we will too. "

Turk's phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out. "It's Sam" he said to Hetty and Callen as he answered it and listened to what was being said.

"Sam, don't let Deeks move about too much; he still needs to rest as do you. Under the rug by the fire is a trap door, which leads to a small cellar. That's where the armoury is. You'll find all you need to protect yourselves should it come to a gun fight. Listen Raul, the doctor from the hospital, will be coming to see you in a few hours. He'll be travelling on horseback and will bring your meds as well as crutches for Deeks. He's a good man, and a friend of mine, so please don't shot him!" Turk listened as Sam spoke. "No, he knows what he's doing and won't lead anyone to you." Turk listened again and then briefly explained what he had learnt about Callen's condition. "I'll tell them. Just hide the truck and keep out of sight. It's pretty isolated up there so no-one should stumble upon you. I'll leave it to your discretion as whether you light the fire but there's plenty of blankets should you decide not to. Good luck and I'll contact you when I can." Turk disconnected the call and looked at Hetty and Callen.

Callen was looking pale and Hetty had handed him a glass of water. After taking a couple of sips, he put it down on the table that lay across the bed. He laid back and closed his eyes willing the pain away without much success.

They did not have to wait too long before Raul came in. "I've heard from Sam and told him you're coming. I've warned him not to shoot and ask questions afterwards" announced Turk.

"Thanks. I hope he's true to his word" said Raul with a not too convincing smile on his face.

"He is" said Callen simply.

"Thank you Dr for putting yourself in danger for people you don't know" said Hetty. "If we can be of any assistance to you in the future, you just have to ask."

Raul nodded, "Your offer is appreciated but I hope I will never have need of your particular expertise" he said smiling and paused before continuing. "I've looked more closely at the scans and identified an injury which was not obvious before." Turning to Callen Raul said "You have a fractured pelvis."

Callen shook his head and said "I thought you couldn't walk with a broken pelvis."

"That's normally the case but it all depends on where the fracture is. A fractured pelvis is almost always painful and the pain is aggravated by moving the hip or attempting to walk. Strange as it may seem, Callen has been lucky. Had his injury been any lower, he could have had more damage by rupturing internal organs. That could still be a possibility if we don't keep him immobile. Any higher and he would have risked spinal damage."

"Why was this not discovered earlier?" asked Hetty. Her tone was neutral for she was not looking to blame anyone.

"I'm afraid some injuries cannot be diagnosed straight away especially if they aren't obvious. You see, the initial x-ray showed nothing, however on closer examination of the further scans I noticed a hairline fracture" explained Raul.

"And what is the recommended treatment Doctor" asked Hetty. "Mr Callen is not renowned for being a good patient."

"Nothing personal Doc" said Callen.

Raul nodded and started talking. "Normally a fractured pelvis can take four to six weeks to heal. As long as there's no internal damage caused by the fracture, gentle physiotherapy and medication to manage the pain and to prevent blood clots is the recognised treatment. Once he's able to walk, he'll need crutches or a walker so he can keep the weight off his hips."

"Oh dear, Mr Callen won't like that" Hetty muttered to herself but Callen heard her.

"I heard that remark Hetty!" he said a little miffed but he knew what she said was the truth. He had a high tolerance to pain and could work effectively through injuries which would floor others. However he did not like being confined, especially in a hospital bed, and he certainly hated to be inactive. It was going to be difficult but he had to admit to himself that the pain he was experiencing was more intense that he had ever had before even when he had taken five bullets in a drive by shooting. He hoped it would get less debilitating as the days passed as he hated taking painkillers as well.

"I can understand that and we'll do all we can to help him. It's early days so I will not be arranging the physio straight away. His body needs to recover somewhat before we can start but I'll assess his condition every day. Now unless you've further questions I need to get the meds and crutches for your friends and advise my staff of your complication before I finish my shift" said Raul. "If you need anything just ask them. I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you Doctor" said Hetty "not just for delivering the supplies to the team but for everything."

"Yes thanks Doc" agreed Callen.

Knowing a response was not expected or necessary Raul nodded and left the room. Turk followed him out and shook hands with his friend. "Thanks for doing this. I appreciate it. I don't want to see you get hurt so there's still time to back out …."

"No, I said I would go and I will. They've not been discharged so technically they are still my patients. I want to check on them. I'll get to them as soon as I can after seeing my grandma" said Raul. Seeing the look of concern on his friend's face, he added "I promise I will be careful and will ensure no one is following me."

Turk nodded and watched his friend leave before going back into Callen's room, wondering what the next few hours and days would bring, fervently hoping he had done enough to keep everyone safe.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Apologies for the long time between updates. I've been busy working on other stories as well as preparing for Christmas. I do hope you are still following this story and I promise that I will finish it. I will never leave any of my work unfinished, however long it takes! Thanks for your continued support. Now, read and please review. I love hearing for you. Happy New Year to you all._

Chapter 12

After his shift, Raul drove home and took a quick shower before travelling to his grandparents' home. He entered the house without knocking and found them seated at the kitchen table. They stop talking and turn to look at him.

"Raul, such a pleasant surprise to see you" said his grandmother, speaking in Spanish.

"You knew I was coming to see you today, Grandma" replied Raul in his native language, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"She's just telling you off for not coming sooner" added his Grandfather with a grin.

"You know I can't always get to see you as often as I'd like" explained Raul.

"We're just teasing you" added his Grandmother, chuckling. "I know how busy you are at the hospital. Come, sit down and tells us what's been happening since we last saw you."

Raul dutifully did as he was asked and accepted the proffered cup of coffee and plate and spoke while his grandmother busied herself putting some tortilla chips and dips on the table as well as nachos with cheese, salsa and guacamole. Never being able to resist his grandmother's cooking, Raul took mouthfuls in between recounting what was going on in his life. When he'd finished, Raul asked "How have you both been?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with us" stated his grandmother, dismissing his concern and ignoring his raised eyebrows. "You worry too much" she added.

"Of course I worry about you. You've been laid up with a serious virus and I need to know that it's not coming back. Besides I love you."

His grandmother patted his hand and smiled. "I'm fine. I'm completely recovered but if it makes you feel better, check me out."

"I intend to" added Raul, getting his medical kit. He examined her before giving his grandfather a quick examination as well. Satisfied that they were both well, he said "Well it seems you are both healthy but call me if you feel any of the symptoms returning." After putting his equipment back in his case, he sat back down and they continued to chat.

"I'm going for a ride. It's been a tough few days and I need to unwind. Have you seen anyone up here recently especially strangers?" Raul asked casually.

His grandfather shook his head and his grandmother added "No, only Senora Sanchez's daughter Juanita popped over with some food. She asked about you. I think she likes you" said his grandmother, in a tone of a woman who is match-making.

"Perhaps but not in the way you think. We grew up together; we're just friends. She's like a sister to me" answered Raul.

"Men! You know nothing especially about women and matters of the heart" laughed his grandmother. "Go, enjoy your ride" she added, shooing him out the door.

Raul took his rifle from his truck and went to the stable. His horse nickered softly as he recognised Raul. "Hey boy, I missed you too" he said as he gently stroked the horse's nose in affection.

Taking a brush, he entered the stall, checking the horse for any signs of injury. He groomed the horse down the neck and withers, across his back, under his belly and down his legs before moving to repeat the process on the other side. He brushed the mane and tail to ensure both were clean and free from tangles and straw. He then took a hoof pick and, raising each hoof one at a time, ensured nothing was wedged in the hoof to cause discomfort or lameness. He took a clean saddle cloth and placed it over the horse's back, then put the saddle on top and reached under to do up the girth. Taking the bridle, he slipped the bit into the horse's mouth and eased the headpiece over the ears and then fastened the throatlatch. Having already hidden the crutches into the rifle holder, Raul fastened it to the saddle and hooked his rucksack with the medicines, over the pommel. Taking hold of the reins, he opened stall door and led the horse outside. Before mounting, Raul tightened the girth ensuring it was tight enough that the saddle wouldn't slip but not so tight that it caused pain.

Raul mounted and rode out of the small holding and took a path that wound its way to the ridge and an open stretch of hillside. They trotted along before he eased his mount into a slow canter, gradually increasing the speed until the horse was at full gallop. Raul relished the breeze in face and hair and the freedom that being at one with your mount brought. As he rode Raul scanned the area for signs activity but saw nothing. He turned round and made his way back as if heading home, but then turned off into the trees where he double backed on himself and headed toward Turk's cabin.

On the edge of the trees, Raul halted and sat quietly watching the area. He saw nothing that made him suspicious and his horse was calm, not picking up on anything that caused him concern. Raul looked at the cabin and saw no signs of life. "These guys are good" he thought to himself as he nudged his horse into a walk and headed to the cabin. He dismounted at the barn and opened the door to tie up his horse out of sight. The SUV was there under a dusty tarpaulin. Raul was further impressed because he hadn't seen any tyre tracks.

Closing the barn door behind him, Raul walked casually to the front door and announced "I'm the doctor from the hospital. Turk sent me. Don't shoot! I'm coming in."

Opening the door, slowly Raul stepped inside and slipped the rucksack and rifle holder that had been slung over his shoulders to the floor. He raised his hands in the air to show he was not holding anything as he closed the door behind him with his foot. He was faced with Sam and Kensi both training guns at him. Deeks was asleep on the couch.

"Search him, Kens" said Sam as a precaution although he recognised the man. Kensi placed her gun in the waistband of her jeans at the small of her back before stepping forward to do as she was asked. Shaking her head she stepped back. "Sorry Doc" apologised Sam. "I needed to be sure."

"Understood" said Raul and seeing that Sam was favouring his bad leg went on to say "Hey, you'd better sit down and let me look at your leg."

"Thanks Doctor" said Kensi. "I've been trying to get him to do that but he keeps pacing up and down."

Sam glared at her and said "I don't like hiding out here leaving Callen alone."

"He's not alone" answered Raul. "Turk's with him as well as some little old lady."

Sam and Kensi exchanged surprised looks. "A little old lady? Describe her" asked Sam.

"Tiny, stands about so high" said Raul, raising his hand to indicate her height. "She's got short, brown hair, has round glasses and is wearing a pant suit. She looks harmless enough but her eyes …" Raul paused, looking for the right words. "They bore into you with such ferocity but then soften." He shook his head.

Sam and Kensi smiled. "That's Hetty, our Ops Manager. I didn't know she was in Mexico" said Kensi.

"Where else would she be?" commented Sam. "She's gonna be where Callen is."

"Happy now?" asked Kensi.

"A little but I should be with my partner!"

"Well, I think you're better off here" said Raul. "You're not in the position to help him if you can't stand properly. Now sit down and let me look at your leg. Then I'll check on Deeks."

Sam sat down as Raul pulled on his latex gloves before gently removing the blood-stained bandage from Sam's leg and cleaned the wound. "You've split your stitches. I'll have to stitch it up again." Raul got the needle and thread and a syringe of local anaesthetic. When the anaesthetic had taken effect, Raul closed the wound and covered it was gauze and re-bandaged it. "By the way, there are crutches for you in the rifle holder" Raul said as he worked. Kensi went to retrieve them and seeing the look on Sam's face, Raul added "If you want your leg to get better, I suggest you use them." Realising the doctor was right, Sam nodded.

Raul turned his attention to Deeks, who remained asleep, examining him thoroughly but quickly, Satisfied Deeks was no worse than when he'd last checked on him in the hospital, Raul said "I'm not happy that you've brought him here but I understand your reasoning. He'd be vulnerable in the hospital should Williams and men attack and I know from Turk that you didn't want to put the staff in any more danger. I appreciate that. I've brought some medicine for you both with instructions for various scenarios. Here's my number. Call me from the phone Turk gave you should the condition of either of you deteriorate or if you're worried about anything. Do you have everything you need?"

They assured him that they had and invited him to stay for some food. "Thank you but no. I'd better get going. I want to get back before it gets dark so I don't cause my grandparents any concern or make them suspicious." Raul picked up his gear and walked to the door where he stopped and turned to them. "Take care. I've not seen anyone about but that doesn't mean they won't come looking. We'll keep you updated if we can but assume no news is good news. I'll try and come out again tomorrow."

They watched him walk to the barn to retrieve his horse. He mounted, raised his hand to them in farewell and rode off until he disappeared from view in the trees. Closing the door and bolting it, they settled down for a long and cold night.


End file.
